their breakfast menu on their first morning
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Pagi pertama mereka dihias sarapan ala Nyonya Aomine Satsuki./Selamat ulang tahun, Daiki!


**their breakfast menu on their first morning**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

AoMomo. T. Romance.

[ _I gain_ _ **no material profit**_ _, though the_ _ **story**_ _ **is**_ _originally_ _ **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi.]

.

 **Summary** : Pagi pertama mereka dihias sarapan ala Nyonya Aomine Satsuki.

 **Warning** : OOC, mungkin. _Missed-typo_ juga, mungkin.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

Daiki menggeliat. Matanya perlahan terbuka, namun segera tertutup kembali ketika bersirobok dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela. Gorden telah dibuka, memberi akses sepenuhnya bagi cahaya matahari pagi untuk masuk. Hangat, tapi juga silau.

Matanya butuh waktu cukup lama untuk beradaptasi sebelum sadar bahwa kasurnya kini hanya terisi dirinya.

Pria itu mengerang pelan, "Satsuki…?"

"Pagi, Dai-chan~!" Suara dari arah pintu menarik atensi lelaki berkulit legam yang masih bergelut dengan selimut di tempat tidur. "Sudah bangun, eh? Aku baru saja ingin membangunkanmu!"

Daiki menggumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban.

Satsuki menggembungkan pipi melihat tingkah sang suami. Ia segera mendekati kasur dengan langkah lebar sekaligus cepat. Tanpa babibu, ditariknya selimut, menampakkan sebagian tubuh telanjang sang suami.

"Mandi, Dai-chan!" serunya.

"Masih pagi, Satsuki…" sahut Daiki enggan. "…hnngghhh…"

"Memangnya kau biasa mandi jam berapa, heh? Kau harus mandi pagi ini, tubuhmu bau!"

Daiki tangkas menangkap lengan Satsuki dan menarik wanita yang baru sah sebagai istrinya itu agar mendekat. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja yang semalam?"

Wajah Satsuki sukses memerah seketika. Ia langsung menegakkan diri seperti semula, menepis tangan sang suami. "A-aku—aaah! Aku menyuruhmu mandi, tahu! Dai-chaaan!"

Daiki menarik selimut, menggelungkan diri, bersiap melanjutkan tidur.

Satsuki berkacak pinggang melihat tingkah suaminya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan pagi-pagi selanjutnya sebagai Nyonya Aomine bertahun-tahun ke depan. Ibu Daiki pasti tabah sekali harus mengurus suaminya ini bertahun-tahun.

"Pokoknya kau harus mandi, Dai-chan! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan!"

Mata Daiki seketika terkesiap membuka.

Tadinya Daiki ingin berlari mencegah kawan kecil sekaligus istrinya itu bahkan sekadar menyentuh dapur. Namun, sebangkitnya dari ranjang, ia baru ingat bahwa tubuhnya tak terbungkus kain sehelai pun. Putus asa, pada akhirnya Daiki hanya berteriak, "Jangan sampai gosong, Satsuki!"

Wanita itu menyahut, "Aku jamin kali ini tidak, Dai-chan!"

Daiki bukannya tidak memercayai Satsuki. Untuk soal basket, ia jelas percaya. Sayangnya, hal yang sama tidak akan berlaku apabila terkait dapur. Seumur hidup, Daiki tidak pernah melihat Satsuki akur dengan hal-hal terkait dapur.

Lelaki itu menyegerakan mandi. Peduli amat dengan bersih. Yang penting tubuhnya basah. Wangi tidak masalah, ia bisa memakai parfum.

—terlambat.

Satsuki telah duduk rapi di meja makan, menunggunya. Senyum terpampang manis di wajahnya menyambut sang suami, menyilakan lelaki itu duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan tempatnya sekarang. Sebuah mangkuk yang ditutup tisu terhidang rapi di meja, mengundang Daiki untuk segera duduk.

Daiki tidak mencium bau gosong, omong-omong. Apa ini memang pertanda baik?

"Sarapan spesial ala Nyonya Aomine Satsuki!" ucap Satsuki riang setelah Daiki duduk. "Selamat makan!"

Dan ketika tisu dibuka, Daiki sungguh tidak tahu harus bereaksi macam apa. Di hadapannya, dalam mangkuk yang terhidang, tergeletak belasan potongan buah dan sayur dengan tuangan mayones dengan tambahan roti. Potongannya tidak terlalu rapi, tapi setidaknya tidak disajikan utuh macamnya lemon madu buatan wanita itu bertahun-tahun lalu.

Apel, selada, tomat, dan entah apa lagi yang tergeletak pasrah di dalam mangkuk. Demi ramalan Oha-Asa Shintarou, Daiki belum pernah melihat salad dengan isi begitu beragam seumur hidupnya seperti yang dilihatnya pagi ini.

"Ini bisa dimakan, Satsuki?"

"Mou, Dai-chan! Tentu saja! Aku berbulan-bulan latihan untuk membuatnya, tahu!"

…tapi Daiki tidak tahu apakah latihannya selama ini berhasil atau tidak. Termasuk pula yang di hadapannya pagi ini.

"Satsuki, makan siang nanti kita cari restoran saja."

Satsuki menggembungkan pipi untuk kali kedua. "Kau bahkan belum mencoba saladku!"

Daiki tahu ia harus segera belajar memasak atau ia akan kurang nutrisi selama berstatus suami Satsuki. Setelah sekian lama, ia bersyukur mengenal seorang Kagami Taiga dalam hidupnya. Semoga saja lelaki dengan alis bercabang itu mau mengajarinya.

.

.

.

* * *

halo, saya kembali lagi dengan flashfic aomomo. maaf saya cuma bisa nyumbang fic-fic pendek buat mereka heu. tadinya mau publis kumpulan drabble yang saya tulis buat nulisrandom tahun lalu dan tahun ini, tapi belum saya arsip dan rapiin, jadi yang ini aja. ini juga buat nulisrandom tahun ini sih sebenernya, cuma agak lebih panjang dari yang lain wwww

anyway, selamat ulang tahun, Daiki. jangan ngerepotin Satsuki melulu, ya :")


End file.
